Battle of Ealor
Jedi starfighters clashed in the sky over Ealor, having defeated the space forces, similar to how they fought at Quell. Burn was in a squadron but in the chaos flew down to the surface, a trick to stop the CIS from noticing him. He was sent after Dooku and was told Skywalker was finishing up a Republic strike on a newly confederate planet and convincing some of the leaders who didn't want to join the CIS to form a militia, trained by Rex, to combat the traitors If they rise up again and would soon aid him. Skywalker was faced with helping Kenobi's forces who were pinned down and sudden CIS reinforcements, and he would not arrive shortly. Burn met with a small ARC squad sent to aid him and he had them locate any buildings seeming unusual and they found one radiating with power and broke in with Burn and got the first enemies to easily surrender and took down the others in a quick flurry of shots, slashes, reflects and stabs. Soon they encountered Dooku's chambers but there was only a Sith-imbued power generator, no Dooku, who they saw exiting the planet, chased by 2 Jedi starfighters who sensed him, others sensing him but being tied up. The 2 were outmaneuvered as Dooku flew through the battle, sharply turning under, over and around ships, taking out one of the ships even. Dooku was hit by clone starfighters upon the Jedi connecting communications with a near by Venator and realized he had to evacuate the planet as the ship he was in was failing, fast. Dooku managed to leave and Burn was informed of this and destroyed the generator, taking out several turrets powered by it's Sith magic and letting the forces drop LAAT'S to the planet packed with clones instead of some small Jedi fighters with one clone each, similar to how Rex was stationed in one once. The Republic soon took back Ealor with the help of militia and reestablished rightful representatives. The remaining traitors of the planet fled to Umbara, furious and were killed by Umbaran security, thought to be some kind of Republic spying attempt now that they were suspicious of the Umbarans from the battle of Umbara. Burn was displeased with not being able to fight Dooku. Aftermath Burn returned to Coruscant and noticed aliens being bullied by CSF and he sensed ill intent in the CSF and asked them what was going on. The CSF explained These are alien scum. and upon Burn informing them he was alien they called him a liar and threatened to shoot him. Burn activated his lightsaber and cut the blaster and brought his lightsaber to the east slowly, stabbing a CSF captain who grabbed at the lightsaber piercing them before dying. Burn then reflected many shots back into the shooters, killing them and kicked a CSF member in the cheek, sending them west downwards and did not stop turning until he was able to and did slash the remaining CSF officer running at him with a baton, blaster cut. The aliens were too injured to really grasp what was happening around them and Burn took them to safety outside a Coruscant Rescue ops station and left. End Turncoat